Revolutionary Flower Soul II --Renaissance--
by Celes Chere
Summary: The sequel to Revolutionary Flower Soul I. Rose parts from her friends and from Figaro, with her own ideas on how to find the man who tried to kill Locke Cole, her father... (Has the idea of yuri, but its nothing graphic, or even offending...)


Revolutionary Flower Soul II  
  
--Renaissance--  
  
By: Celes Chere  
  
Author's Note: Well, here's the beginning of the second part of Rose's story. ^_^ It's going to be a considerably longer chunk then it's prequel, but that's alright, right?! (If you havent read the first part of this story, you should so it makes more sense!!) The only difference between this and the first part of this story is the point of view, because now Rose is telling the story. The reason for the subtitle (which means rebirth) will be found out later, of course ^_^. (And did you know that a Requiem is a song for the dead??) Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter I- Saying Good-Bye  
  
".....It looks like nothing happened."  
  
"Oh...you're certainly right..."  
  
I narrowed my eyes and pushed my brown hair behind my ears, hoping that I would find something in the courtyard that was out of the ordinary... Sakura sighed and bit her lower lip as she wrapped her arms around herself. I looked to her and blinked.  
  
"Are you cold?"  
  
"A little." Sakura admitted. "It's rather chilly this morning." She looked as if she were in pain. All of the emotions that crossed Sakura's features were always so much more amplified than that of any normal girl. It was how she always got me to do what she wanted.  
  
"You can go inside if you want." I finally replied, although I did not want to be left alone.  
  
"No, no, Rose! I promised I would come with you, remember?"  
  
I gave up and turned away from my best friend, collapsing on a nearby bench. I had barely done a thing this morning, save for running up and down a staircase once, but I felt so drained, so dead. Any ambition that I had had in me when I decided to sneak down to the courtyard to investigate the crime that had taken place late last night had left me, flown away with the petty words Sakura and I exchanged. Sakura hesitently sat down beside me, although I noticed she kept more distance from me than what was normal for her. I looked over to her, but her attention was elsewhere. She was staring at the cherry blossom tree a few feet away from our bench, the spring time breeze gently ruffling at it's newly blossomed branches and sending small, delicate, pink cherry blossom petals fluttering down to the ground. However, the breeze caught one petal just as it began it's descent to the ground, and lifted it up high in the air, making it dance about around the rays of the sun that were beginning to peek into the courtyard and finally landing into Sakura's outstretched hand. Sakura closed her fist around the petal and lowered her hand so that she could gaze at it. I stared at her for a moment and she turned to return my gaze, opening her hand and tossing the petal away with one quick flick of her wrist.  
  
"Maybe you should let the guards take care of the investigation, Rose- Chan..."  
  
"NO!" I suddenly burst out, making Sakura leap a foot off the bench. "I NEED to know who did this! I NEED to know who tried to murder my dad, Sakura...!" Sakura cringed at my harsh tone and brought a hand to her chest. I groaned and looked away, clutching my fist so hard that blood began to trickle from where my fingernails dug into my skin.  
  
It was still sinking in...the event that had occured last night. The event that involved my father, Locke Cole, nearly being stabbed to death by his own knife by some mystery man who happened to appear at Figaro, slaughter all the guards in his way, along with my father, and after that, disappeared into thin air, not leaving a trace of his appearence behind except for my father's dying body. He didn't steal a thing, left every valuable jewel and vase in it's place... It was obvious that murder was his purpose, although my mother, Celes Cole, and her friends Terra Figaro and Edgar and Sabin Figaro were left out of it.  
  
But why?!  
  
That was the question that ran over and over in my mind, keeping me from concentrating on the scenario around me. Had it only been yesterday that we had celebrated me and my twin brother Matt's fifteenth birthday with our friends Renea and Lance Figaro, along with Sakura and Jack? How could the focus of my life change so suddenly from birthday presents to life and death? I certainly wouldn't call my life perfect, afterall, I was the kid in the family that came home with school dermits every other day for fighting and swearing, but now all of a sudden that comfortable detention-filled lifestyle was shattered into pieces that I couldn't seem to fit back together again on my own. It was like I knew that nothing could ever be like that again...no matter what, after what had happened to Dad, nothing would ever be the same for me or Matt. Even after Dad made his recovery, and we were back home, and Matt and I would be going to school, with me getting in trouble and Matt being his perfect self, it wouldn't be the same.  
  
I couldn't erase the sight of my mother's tears and sobs...  
  
The look on Matt's face when he heard the news of the attack...  
  
The pale, solemn looks Terra and Edgar had given each other...  
  
"Rose..." Sakura sighed. "...I know you want to find out what happened but...how are you going to do it? Clearly, there is nothing out here for us to work with...I can't imagine when your father will be well enough to even talk about this..."  
  
"I'll find a way to figure it out myself, ok?" I replied irritatedly. "I mean, it can't be that hard..."  
  
"...." Sakura blinked and lowered her head in her hands, moaning. I could tell we were both frustrated with each other and with the situation at hand.  
  
Little did we know, things were only going to get worse.  
  
A few days later, we finally returned home to Kohlingen, leaving Dad in Figaro to continue his recovery with the doctor Edgar had hired for him. We rode home in a borrowed carriage from Edgar, Sabin, and Terra as a farewell/consolation gift, not saying much. Jack was the first to go home, muttering bye to Matt as he hopped off the carriage and ran into his house. We took Sakura home next, who tugged on my hand as she stepped out, indicating for me to join her for a moment. I looked to Mom and Matt, who both nodded.  
  
"Want us...to wait dear?" Mom asked, and I nodded.  
  
"Alright." She replied, and I hopped out of the carriage, closing the door shut behind me. Sakura let go of my hand and looked up at me, smiling softly.  
  
"Just relax when you get home, ok?" She suggested. "Maybe do some chores to get stuff off your mind...I imagine you won't be going to school tomorrow."  
  
"No...I just can't leave my mom." I sighed. "I've never seen her so nervous and upset in my life. It's like she's a totally different person..."  
  
"Well, if you need to talk, you know where I am." Sakura said, and kissed my cheek. "Until I see you again..." With that I suddenly threw my arms around her and pulled her body against mine, muffling a whimper in her hair. Sakura slipped her arms around my waist slowly and held me against her, pressing her lips to my ear.  
  
"It's ok...please..." She whispered. "Be strong Rose! Before you know it, Locke will be home again, safe and sound. I promise! I know you will miss him until then, but..."  
  
"Thank you!" I cried, and hesitently pulled away, my hands leaving her sides last. "I promise to come over if I need to talk too."  
  
"Good!" Sakura smiled. "That's what I want. Now, go back home, ok? Get some rest." With that, Sakura gave a wave and turned away, climbing the steps to her doorway. I waved back and turned myself, getting back into the carriage and slamming the door shut behind me. The chocobos outside squealed at the sound and began taking off towards our home. Mom leaned her face against the window, and I watched her make a small cloud of breath, watch it fade, and make another one. Matt just sat in his corner and sulked, although I really couldn't blame him. I wanted to ask Mom about how Dad was...afterall, she had not told me or Matt a thing about him ever since he was hurt...but I was almost afraid. I didn't even know if Dad was able to talk yet.  
  
"Mom?" I asked, and she turned to me, blinking her blue eyes, which were dulled considerably. I thought for a moment and crossed my arms over my chest. "Um...Dad...has...um...has he..?"  
  
"Woken up?" She asked calmly, and I nodded.  
  
"...He did." She smiled some, and Matt and I both stared in surprise. "I was talking to him...the day that everything happened. He asked about how you kids were, how Terra and the others were, and how I was. He made me promise not to worry about him too much...and the same goes for you two too."  
  
"Thank goodness." Matt sighed.  
  
"But I'll be going back to Figaro in a few days or so to see him." Mom added. "By then, you will be on your Spring Term Breaks, so I won't have to worry about sending you two off to school..."  
  
"So we can't come with you?" I whined, and Mom shook her head.  
  
"You and Matt have to stay home and take care of the house, alright?"  
  
"....Oh fine!" I cried, and pouted as I leaned back.  
  
"Very well." Matt replied dully, looking out a window.  
  
A few minutes later, we arrived back in Kohlingen...without my father. 


End file.
